ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The Daytime Emmys Most Wins
The Daytime Emmy's have been held every year since 1974. Tallies include only individuals nominated for Drama related categories (series, writing, directing, acting), if that individual was also nominated in a craft category or a non-Drama category they are included as well. This page is a work in progress. 11 Wins *Jill Farren Phelps 10 Wins *William J. Bell *Betty Rothenberg 9 Wins *Kathryn Foster *Robert Guza Jr. *Claire Labine *John F. Smith 8 Wins *Bradley Bell *Julie Hanan Carruthers *Anthony Geary *Paul Avila Mayer *Mary Ryan 7 Wins *Mike Denney *Judith Donato *Sally McDonald *Patrick Mulcahey *Courtney Simon 6 Wins *Kay Alden *Rex M. Best *Lorraine Broderick *Ron Cates *Shelley Curtis *Justin Deas *Stephen Demorest *Adam Dusevoir *Heather Hill *Don Jacob *Trent Jones *Scott McKinsey *Craig McManus *Mary Munisteri *Mary O'Leary *Frank Pacelli *Elizabeth Page *Judith Pinsker *Cynthia J. Popp *Pete T. Rich *Edward Scott *Erika Slezak *Emily Squires *Christine Magarian Ucar *Michele Val Jean 5 Wins *Mercer Barrows *Jeff Beldner *Dan Brumett *David Canary *Hal Corley *Carolyn Culliton *Jean Dadario-Burke *Janice Ferri Esser *Christopher Goutman *Jonathan Jackson *Frederick Johnson *H. Wesley Kenney *Karen Lewis *William Ludel *Michael Minnis *Agnes Nixon *Penny Pengra *Charles Pratt Jr. *Owen Renfroe *Wendy Riche *Hogan Sheffer *Heather Tom *Christopher Whitesell 4 Wins *Joseph Behar *Jerry Birn *Ken Corday *Susan Dansby *Peter Fillmore *Susan Flannery *Eric Freiwald *Charlotte Gibson *Josh Griffith *Craig Heller *Michelle Henry *James Houghton *Francesca James *Kathleen Klein *N. Gail Lawrence *Lynn Martin *Noel Maxam *Megan McTavish *Jean Passanante *Michelle Patrick *Kelly Ripa *Randy Robbins *Carol Scott *David Shaughnessy *Judy Tate *Rudy Vejar *Kim Zimmer 3 Wins *Peter Bergman *Julie Marie Berman *Marc Beruti *Bettina F. Bradbury *Shannon Bradley *Sarah Brown *Martha Byrne *Larry Carpenter *Tom Casiello *Crystal Chappell *Jennifer Scott Christensen *Michael Confronti *Crystal Craft *Richard Culliton *Nancy Curlee *Lisa de Cazotte *Gary Donatelli *Jennifer Finnigan *John C. Fisher *Rhonda Friedman *Helen Gallagher *Lucky Gold *Keith Greer *Doug Hayden *Rick Hearst *Brendan Higgins *Randall Hill *Jennifer Howard *Clyde Kaplan *Deveney Kelly *Tracey Ann Kelly *Steven Kent *Michael Kerner *Michael E. Knight *Elizabeth Korte *Kathy Ladd *Jennifer Landon *Tracy Casper Lang *Christian LeBlanc *Dave MacLeod *Douglas Marland *Chandler Massey *Billy Miller *Victor Miller *Jill Mitwell *Christopher Mullen *Robbin Phillips *David Pressman *Alan Pultz *Catherine Sedwick *Shirley Simmons *Natalie Minardi Slater *Lori Staffier *Michael Stitch *Lela Swift *John Tumino *Marty Vaghts *Frank Valentini *Steven A. Wacker *Wisner Washam *Nancy Williams Watt *Herbert Weaver Jr. *Ron Weaver *Maura West *Ellen Wheeler *Garin Wolf *Laura Yale 2 Wins *Albert Alarr *Richard J. Allen *Sheri Anderson *Janet Anderson *Habib Azar *James A. Baffico *Jerry Balme *Christine S. Banas *Julia Barr *Felicia Minei Behr *Rick Bennewitz *Clarice Blackburn *Sonia Blangiardo *Stephanie Braxton *Kevin Brush *Larry Bryggman *Terry Cacavio *Sherry Carby *MacDonald Carey *Craig Carlson *Laura Maria Censabella *Casey Childs *Teresa Anne Cicala *Scott Clifton *John Conboy *Bruce Cooperman *Robert Costello *Christina Covino *Paula Cwikly *Thomas de Villiers *Matthew Diamond *Richard Dunlap *Christopher Dunn *Michael Eilbaum *Jerry Evans *Danielle Faraldo *Kenneth L. Fitts *Nancy Ford *Nancy Franklin *Leonard Friedlander *Pamela Fryman *Deborah A. Genovese *Victor Gialanella *Michael Gliona *Nancy Lee Grahn *Janine Guarneri-Frons *Vivian Grundaker *Larry Haines *Karen Harris *Susan Haskell *Amelia Heinle *Dena Higley *Nancy Horwich *Elizabeth Hubbard *Janet Iacobuzio *Karen Johnson *Meg Kelly *Hunter King *Susan Kirshenbaum *Leslie Kwartin *Marlene Laird *Jeffrey Lane *Harding Lemay *Lisa Levenson *Judith Light *Michelle Poteet Lisanti *Pamela K. Long *Dorothy Lyman *Maria Macina *Mary Madeiras *Kevin Mambo *Richard Manfredi *Christine Marzec *Marie Masters *Cady McClain *Kimberly McCullough *Greg Meng *Royal Miller *Peter Miner *Gloria Monty *Anthony Morina *Jane Owen Murphy *Fran Myers *Linda Myles *Alan Needleman *Conal O'Brien *John O'Connell *Irene M. Pace *Michael Park *Tom Pelphrey *B.K. Perlman *Allen Potter *Mary Sue Price *Tom Reilly *Nathalie Rodriguez *Jeff Ryder *Frank Salisbury *Melissa Salmons *Charlotte Savitz *Rob Schiller *Anne Schoettle *Linda Schreiber *Carol Sedwick *Joanne Sedwick *Lisa Seidman *Carol Shure *Barbara M. Simmons *Peggy Sloane *David Smillow *Elizabeth Smith *Hilary B. Smith *Elizabeth Snyder *Phil Sogard *Janet Spellman-Drucker *Kristoff St. John *Michelle Stafford *Millee Taggart *Gina Tognoni *Gary Tomlin *Denise Van Cleave *Jerry Ver Dorn *Maria Wagner *Susan Wald *Elizabeth Wallace *Jess Walton *Douglass Watson *Sandra Weintraub *Mary K. Wells *Nancy Wiard *Anthony Wilkinson *Darnell Williams *Joe Willmore *Lisa Anne Wilson *Lisa Winthur-Huston *Jack Wood *Phideaux Xavier Category:Daytime Emmys